


Literal Hell

by tac_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Description of previous torture, Drabble, Gen, Hell, Hell Fic, The Cage, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tac_winchester/pseuds/tac_winchester
Summary: Another day in hell for Sam Winchester as brothers feud.





	Literal Hell

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a short drabble i have made. i wrote it over a year ago, maybe years.

Sam couldn’t figure out who was doing the torturing; Lucifer or Adam. He’d already gotten hooks piercing through his skin, bones crushing within seconds, and been healed just for the pain to start all over again. At the moment, he was in one piece for the time being.

  
Adam, Lucifer, Michael, and Sam all sat in different corners of the cage. Sam folded his hands in his lap while having a thumb war with himself. An awkward silence had fallen upon them, like having your friends over and not knowing what you should do to entertain them. But these were not Sam’s friends; Adam was only his half-brother he’d just really met Earth days ago and the two archangels were far from companionship. The silence was just one big elephant in the room waiting to be acknowledged.

  
The youngest of the four, Adam, opened his mouth to speak and then shut it.

Lucifer picked up his head from where he’d begun a rhythm of banging it against the wall. Adam moistened his lips and straightened his aching back.

  
“So, Lucifer…” Adam initiated. Lucifer watched the human carefully, preparing for when he should whip out the chains and knives. “Did it hurt… when you fell from Heaven?” Adam winked at the youngest archangel.

  
Lucifer lunged at Adam, swearing about how stupid humans are and how his father should have known better for creating a bunch of insensitive hairless _apes_. Sam buried his head between his knees and his arms, praying to someone - anyone - to rip him out of this literal Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb omfg sorry lmao


End file.
